


Don't Call Me That

by explosive_stArs



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, its just small and kinda cute, we don't talk about it though, welp the ending is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosive_stArs/pseuds/explosive_stArs
Summary: The ending of season two, except it takes a bit of a different turn. I did this quickly and it is currently 11pm AEST or around that so its pretty late considering I have to wake up early tomorrow.Constructive criticism is appreciatedHope you enjoy and have a good day (or in my case night)





	Don't Call Me That

It’s when the gunshot sounds that she walks away, the distinct slap of a body on the ground, she walks away because she doesn’t care about Eve, of course she doesn’t care why would she, she shot her after all…

Villanelle fights trying to turn and go back, she turns around a corner pressing her back to a wall, she needs out, she needs it now, because… Eve… Eve… Eve

**** 

When she collapses, her face pressing into the sandy rubble of the ground, Eve hears her walk away, she hears her throw away… whatever this is.

For moments Eve trembles on the ground her breath short and raspy as she tries not to cry out. 

She can’t hear the footsteps anymore, and she turns her head to the side checking around her, the twelve will find her one way or another and she needs to get out of here now, not just from them but for herself, because well she isn’t in one of the best situations right now. 

**** 

It’s weird how silence now is scaring her, she loved it before, the way you could snap your fingers and it would be broken how you could do anything and it would still be looming in the background ready to consume again. But now, Villanelle doesn’t, she can’t it reminds her of Eve, reminds of the judgemental looks and silent stares she got from her. She looks at her hands there is still splatters of blood of them, she scratches at them, desperate to get rid of it, to be freed of this… this feeling ‘is this what guilt is?’

And maybe it is, maybe whatever she was feeling was what ‘normal’ people felt, something that was plaguing the mind of her at the moment. Villanelle, definitely not normal experiencing emotions? Unheard of, they had trained her to be a monster, nothing, a killer…

She could not be having these now, because… because she was- and before she knows where she’s going, she runs back around the corner and barrels straight towards the opening of the ruins.

****   
Considering villanelle had run away from her when Eve had stabbed her she figured that it would be easy for her, one crucial fact though, that she had forgot was that Villanelle was a trained assassin who obviously was trained for well those type of situations. 

Eve drags herself until she’s standing up, adrenaline pumps through her veins as she takes in a breath of oxygen wincing as it sends pain shooting through her back. Gently she lets her fingers brush the material of her shirt. Eve pulls her hand away from her back. 

Blood, blood all over her fingers, she looks away in distaste before turning the way Villanelle had walked.

**** 

Villanelle’s eyes widen when she sees the pool of blood on the ground, it was huge, she needs to find Eve, find her right now. She rushes forward and looks around, there is no sign of Eve, no bloody footprints or hands, anywhere. Blood rushes in her ears as she grabs at her hair “fuck, fuck, fuck!” she screams, running to where they had come from, there is no one, there is fucking no one. Villanelle feels tears prick her eyes and she rubs furiously at her eyes, taking a deep breath she pulls the gun out of her waistband. She holds it with shaking hands as she creeps back around the corner, if the twelve had got Eve then they must be nearby. 

****

“I’ve never seen you freak out” it’s said so casually causing Villanelle to jump, shooting randomly in the direction where it came from. 

“Hey, no need to shoot at me” Eve sneers as Villanelle drops the gun staring at her. 

“Wha- what the fuck?” because Jesus Christ she nearly just shot Eve… again.

“I mean it’s pretty appropriate for the current situation, but I wasn’t expecting you to come back,” Eve says shrugging. 

“I contemplate not, its not like you came after me.”

“First off, I did I nearly had a heart attack and I researched and tried to track you for weeks and second I do not give a shit whether you’re here or not because I. Am. Not. Coming with you”

“You hurt me Eve Polastri, you really do” Villanelle says placing a hand on her chest.

“Well Oksana Astankova, I do not give a shit” Eve says looking away.

Villanelle’s eyes darken immediately as she stares at Eve, unmoving. 

“What? What do you want?”

“Call me that again and-“ "What you’ll kill me, I think you basically achieved that already”

“You didn’t let me finish my sentence Eve” “Well it’s pretty obvious what you were about to say.”

“But its not what I was about to say Eve”

“No?” Eve curiously says looking at Villanelle, Villanelle stalks towards her until she looms above Eve, she ducks her head down next to Eve’s ear “No… call me that again and I will-

“Oksana Astankova” Eve breathes faltering as she feels her back press up against the wall, fresh tendrils of pain shooting up her spin and making her head spin.

“I said don’t call me-“Oksana Astankova” and then there’s a hand around her neck, not choking her just sitting there, she looks up into Villanelle’s ey- and that’s when she sees it, the desire, the fear, the recklessness…

It’s all there and Eve can see it in every rising and falling of Villanelle’s chest the way she breathes, the way she stands, the loose grip on her throat…

She can’t deny it anymore, because they’re here, both of them one possibly dead the other one ready to join her, Eve can’t deny this, the excitement, the pain, the obsession… 

Not anymore, because it's’ been too long, too long since… well, since they started their stupid cat and mouse game… and in a way neither of them are the cat, it never was them…

So she does it, Eve lunges forward and she feels the grip on her throat crush her windpipe but she grabs at Villanelle’s face and pulls it forwards, lips crash against each other and everything pent up is let out, everything is escaping because they have this and Eve knows that Villanelle will save her because well she’s not going to let Eve die, Eve is Villanelle’s and maybe one day Villanelle will be Eve’s…


End file.
